kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Positions
In the Kids Next Door, or other organizations, almost each team member has a job or position. Here is a lost of different positions, and the operatives who work them. Take note that some operatives can hold more than one position. Characters and Positions Supreme Leaders Supreme Leaders are the highest ranked operatives in the KND, who work up on Moonbase and control all major operations and order all sectors. There can only be one Supreme Leader in a Kids Next Door. *Numbuh 100 (formerly) *Chad Dickson (formerly) *Rachel T. McKenzie *Cheren Uno (Nextgen) Sector Leaders Sector Leaders are operatives who run their respective sector. *Sector V - Cree Lincoln (formerly), Nigel Uno *Nextgen Sector V - Aurora Uno *Sector W - Harvey McKenzie *Nextgen Sector W - Anthony McKenzie *Sector W7 - Chimney *Sector GD - Dazun Sclice *Nextgen Sector IC - George King *Sector L - Numbuh 10 *Nextgen Sector L - Melody Jackson *Sector R - Matthew Dimalanta (formerly), Flordeluna Martinez *Sector BH - Brett Gunkan *Sector X - Angelie (Numbuh 78) *Sector Z - Bruce (Numbuh 0.1) Second-in-Command Second-in-command are vice-leaders of their sectors, with only the Sector Leader ranked higher. *Sector V - Abigail Lincoln *Nextgen Sector V - Chris Uno *Sector W - Paddy Fulbright (seemingly) *Nextgen Sector W - Sally Harper (possibly) *Nextgen Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector L - Numbuh 11.0 *Nextgen Sector L - Danny Jackson 2x4-technology Officers and Pilots Technology officers are put in charge of creating or packing weapons or machines which the sector uses. Ordinarily, the technology officer is also the team's Pilot, but this isn't always the case. *Sector V - Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. *Nextgen Sector V - The Gilligan Triplets *Sector W - Tommy Gilligan (in some stories) *Nextgen Sector W - Fybi Fulbright (solely Pilot) *Sector W7 - Chimney (solely Pilot) *Sector L - Numbuh 11.0 *Nextgen Sector L - Melody Jackson *Sector X - Numbuh 42 Spies Spies are operatives who are assigned stealth missions, usually for gathering information. *Sector V - Cree Lincoln (formerly), Abigail Lincoln *Nextgen Sector V - Dillon York *Nextgen Sector W - Aranea Fulbright *Sector W7 - Aeincha *Nextgen Sector IC - Lola and Terry Stork *Sector L - Numbuh 10 *Global Command - Rachel (formerly), Charlotte MayHence Combat Specialists Combat Specialists are operatives skilled in the martial arts, and are the main fighting force. *Sector V - Wallabee Beatles *Nextgen Sector V - Kirie Beatles (Silent Combat Specialist) *Sector W - Harvey McKenzie *Nextgen Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector X - Numbuh 34 *Rainier Chariton (unknown sector) Medical Specialists Medical Specialists are operatives who had medical training, and are in charge of healing the injured operatives. *Sector V - Kuki Sanban *Nextgen Sector V - Haruka Dimalanta *Sector W7 - Aeincha *Sector L - Numbuh 10 *Nextgen Sector L - Melody Jackson *Arctic Base - Kami Drilovsky Light of the Team Light of the Team is no official position, but is a term that refers to operatives with the most spirit, and it's usually their spirit that keeps the team motivated and happy. *Sector V - Kuki Sanban *Nextgen Sector V - Sheila Frantic *Sector W - Sonya (Numbuh 83) *Nextgen Sector W - Fybi Fulbright *Sector W7 - Aeincha *Nextgen Sector IC - MaKayla King Allies Allies are non-operative kids who help a particular sector from time to time. *Sector V - Tommy Gilligan, Ace/The Kid *Nextgen Sector V - Joey Beatles (Nextgen) *Nextgen Sector W - Michelle McKenzie *Nextgen Sector IC - Suki Crystal *Sector R - Yin and Yang Bean Category:Positions